


Shut up

by GoggleHead



Series: My MCYT angst [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Idk literally the whole fic, Suicidal Thoughts, TO., Tommy sensory overload crisis, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, everythings loud, neurodivergent tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggleHead/pseuds/GoggleHead
Summary: Self projection of me having a sensory overload crisis because my older brother is screaming at people idk at three am.Might include suicidal stuff be warned.
Series: My MCYT angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180877
Kudos: 70





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, tell me if you would want me to post a chapter two!

It wasn't that it was annoying, it just that it was constantly there. He was so different from everyone else around him. He had trouble just thinking like everyone else. He felt like nobody did care about him, he just tried so hard so that atleast someone could be there for him and understand. Not be bashed for being himself. It was truly, right there. Tommy was probably neurodivergent.

But, he couldn't be, Techno was the neurodivergent one. He couldn't be.

_Sensory overwhelm._

Every little sounds, was so damn loud. He felt everything and at the same time he felt nothing. The sounds made him want to rip his ears out. Stop. Stop. Stop. Wilbur's rapidly tapping fingers on his phone. Stop. Stop. Stop. Technoblade speaking loudly. Please shut the hell up, please, please. I can't do this. Philza cooking. The neighbours kid's being kids running around outside. This was so loud. He just couldn't. He wanted to cry.

Tommy knew this was irrational, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know why, but it was happening. He was pale, and he headed over to his room. Getting a worried stare from Wilbur. He did not care. He didn't know how to ground himself back to when he was fine. He sat on his bed. Other noises came along.

He quickly even forgot that he was sitting in the dining room around a minute ago. He held his head and pressed it strongly. Make it stop.You got to make it stop. I did everything right, I got away from the noise, but there's just more. There's just more noise. Shut up. Shut up. PLEASE SHUT UP. Tommy started knocking his pillow on the bedframe over and over as he was so frustrated of the noise now. 

**Shut up.**

After a while of massacring his pillow, he started crying, he couldn't controll it. Mumbling under his quiet sobs the words " _shut up..._ " He gave up. It wouldn't shut up. He should just wait until it stopped. Suffering every instant of it. Every single second of the noise. The nuisance. The laughs, are what hurted the most. They were the loudest of all. They made him want to jump of a cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall want Wilbur's pov for chapter two?


End file.
